


Pretty Package

by Angelsfeartotread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, daddy!dean, dildo!sex, dom!Dean, kind of, shota!cas, sub!cas, they are in love and it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel receives the package his Daddy rewarded him with for being such a good boy. </p><p>Cas really loves his new toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Package

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!

Cas was home alone for a few hours while his Daddy ran some errands, so he was by himself when he heard the package arrive. 

Once he recognised the distinctive but nondescript packaging a big grin split his face and he raced to his and Deans bedroom to open it. 

Inside were his new playthings that his daddy had gifted him for being such a good boy. 

Cas had picked a delicate, pretty collar, a dildo that was the next size up from any of the ones he currently owned and thigh highs and panties all in the same matching pale pink, which he knew would make him look pretty for his daddy. 

He strips himself of all his clothes and the lacey black panties he's wearing and retrieves the lube before settling on the bed to put on his thigh highs carefully. 

He stands to admire himself in the huge mirror opposite their bed that his daddy installed because he really likes watching his little son get fucked by him.

He slips on the collar and fastened it tightly as well. It was customised and on the little tag it read Deans and Cas stroked it lightly as he thought about how his daddy truly did own him. 

Once he was satisfied he did a twirl in the mirror, cataloging the marks on his body and the encounters they recalled. 

He had finger shaped bruises on his hips, hickeys around his little cock and across his neck, his torso was littered with bite marks and bruises and his ass was still a nice shade of red from their spanking play last night. 

But the best thing that Cas saw was the plug he had in his ass from that morning when his daddy had used him and filled him up before he left so they both would have a reminder of the other during their afternoon apart. 

Cas loved the sight of him in the mirror and how his body was a canvas for how much Dean obviously loved him. 

Happy, he settled himself back on the bed and began to remove the plug keeping him stretched open. He worked it free before coating his fingers with the lube and liberally applying it to his ass as he fingered himself. It didn't feel nearly as good as when his daddy did it but it was fun all the same. 

He figured he didn't need to be opened much further for his dildo because the plug he'd been wearing was rather large to begin with and so when he was satisfied with how wet he was, he slicked up the dildo and then turning sideways so he could watch as the dildo sunk inside his tiny but round ass, he began to sit down on it. 

He moaned brokenly as it split him open and slid inside. It was large in both length and girth and Cas had to take deep breaths as he slowly took it inside.

There was pain but there was also immense pleasure and Cas's eyes squeezed shut and he clenched tightly at the bedclothes beneath him, as it was finally settled all the way inside his tight channel. 

He opened his pretty eyes and could see it splitting him open in the mirror and he gasped softly as he began to ride his new toy. 

It was reaching depths inside him that were rarely touched and he angled it just so his prostate was stimulated too. He couldn't stop the obscene noises that were ripping from him as he picked up his pace, dropping down on the dildo harshly as he rode it and loved every second of it. 

He was so lost in his fun that he didn't hear his daddy come home or call out for him until he was in the doorway and with a voice, deep and filled with lust he asked "Started without me baby?"

"Daddy! I'm sorry...I couldn't wait...feels...so good" he gasped as he threw his head back.

"You look so sexy baby" he said as he surveyed his little son, who looked thoroughly fucked and ripe for the taking, his lovely face all flushed and then he caught sight of the collar nestled against his graceful neck that proclaimed him deans for the taking. It felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his cock at once. 

Dean was out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible and then he was on the bed and forcing Cas to his hands and knees and began pumping the fat toy into his beautiful baby boy.

His eyes were transfixed by his little child's hole, marvelling at the obscene stretch required to accommodate such a large toy being thrust inside. 

"Your hole is so needy baby, always has to be filled more and more. Mmm you look so good" he groaned as he slicked up his cock and then he threw away the dildo, picked Cas up, pulled his back against his chest and shoved his cock into his sons already gaping hole. 

"Feels so good baby" he breathed out against his neck. "Love fucking your sloppy hole, love filling my good little slut up with my come"

He thrust in deep, fucking Cas exactly as he liked. 

"Daddy...oh...daddy...I love your cock...you make...me feel....so...goood!"

Cas convulsed as he came on his daddy's dick, his muscles spasming deliciously at his fathers dirty words all while his cock continued to fuck him through his orgasm. When he was more coherent Dean pulled out and ordered "suck me" in his masterful tone. 

Cas eagerly twisted round until his face was level with his fathers cock and took it into his mouth, no hesitation. Deans hands tangled in his hair as his baby started to suck him off. Cas gazed up at Dean, an innocent look in his alluring blue eyes all while his sinful tongue did lewd things to the head of deans cock. That was Deans undoing and shoving in deep he came down Cas's throat who swallowed eagerly and was only satisfied when he had licked up every drop of his daddy's come like a good slut should. 

And Cas was most definitely a good slut.


End file.
